Love Is True
by Schoonie
Summary: Tatsumi is now Aoi's Lover, but he never thinks about love before. Then came a new transferred Girl named Hilda from America and being his Tutor. What will happen then? Will Aoi got jealous with her? Or there will be something called 'LOVE' between Tatsumi and Hilda? Tatsugarde, slight TatsuAoi. #Sorry for BadEnglish
1. Chapter 1 : New Student

**Summary : Tatsumi is now Aoi's Lover, but he never think about love before. Then came a new transferred Girl named Hilda from America and being his Tutor. What will happen then? Will Aoi got jealous with her? Or there will be something called 'LOVE' between Tatsumi and Hilda? Tatsugarde, slight TatsuAoi. #BadEnglish**

**Disclaimer : uh, you know who owned Beelzebub right?**

**A/N : sorry, my English are very bad, so if there is many errors, then forgive me. This is my second story, and I make it different with the real story. Im just focused on Tatsumi, Hilda, and Aoi. Others character will appear but not much. I hope you enjoyed this story. *thanks for my brother who helps me to make this story. **

**BETA READER NEEDED!**

**Love Is True**

**Schoonie**

**Chapter 1**

**A New Student**

**Tatsugarde/OgaxHilda**

"Tatsumi, here it is. I finished your homework. Geez why don't do your homework with yourself?" said Aoi to Tatsumi while she placed a notebook on Tatsumi's table.

"ah, thank you." Answered Tatsumi with a stoic tone.

"Tatsumiiii, look at me when you're talking to me." Asked Aoi with an upset tone.

Tatsumi then up his face then asked something to Aoi that make Aoi surprised "are you tired?".

"what? Tired of what?" asked Aoi back.

"Tired to do this things. Do my homework everyday. If you tired of this, then fine." Answered Tatsumi with a serious look.

"um…. No, I'm not tired to do this kind of things for you. If its you, then I'll fine" said Aoi with her red face.

Tatsumi then smiled and cuckled when heared Aoi statement. And the baby that always in Tatsumi's back followed his father. Aoi more blushed when see the person that she loved is cuckled after hearing her statement.

The bell rang, its mean the lesson will begin. Aoi then comeback to her seat, she is still look at Tatsumi, but Tatsumi didn't care of it. Not long after that, Sadohara come to the class and start the lesson.

* * *

**After school **

"hello All, my name is Oga Tatsumi. Im almost in second year of high school. I'm school at St. Ishiyama, in special class. Why its called special class you say? Yeah, its simple, because my class is special for the delinquent whose school at St. Ishiyama. We have a task to protect the school alongside with the bastard, ah no, I meant with Rokkisei. But actually its only me who always protect the school, they are very useless. But I don't care. Fight is my hobby, so I'm happy when there is a people who wants to take a fight with me. Who's this baby you asked? Huh, he is not mine. I found him in the way back from school 8 months ago. He suddenly attached to me. His name is, I'm forgot his fullname because its so long, so I just called him 'Beel'. Why I know his fullname? Geez, I know it because his parents leave a paper with his name when I found him in the middle of rain. This baby is really different, I mean he has something that ordinary baby didn't have. Yeah electrick shock, whenever he cries, upset, or too happy, he will electrocuted me, but not only me, sometimes he will electrocuted Furuichi as well. Who is Furuichi? God, why do you must asked something that not important huh? But I will answered it. He is my lackey. hahaha, i'm just kidding, truthfully he is the only person that I though as a friend. We met when we are in elementary school."

Suddenly Tatsumi's phone ringing.

"where are you, Tatsumi!" asked someone from the phone.

"why you suddenly called me Aoi? Of course I'm in the way back home". Answered Tatsumi.

"tonikaku, meet me in Kururu Cafetaria. I want to introduce you to my friend. Hurry.." ordered that girl to Tatsumi.

"hai, hai. I'll go there.." then Tatsumi shut the phone.

"do you want to know, who is the girl who called me? I've just said her name right, she is Aoi, Kunieda Aoi, my lover. We had going out from 6 months ago. And it was begin when she confessed her love to me. She was so embarrassed at that time. Before that moment, We had known each others for several months, but I've never guessed that she had something for me. She was the Queen of Delinquent in our school, and I was the King. Many people said that we're a perfect couple. At that time, when she confessed, I don't know what to answer. I like her, but I don't know about love. I even don't know whats she like, whats her favorite food, where is her favorite place, whats her favorite book, and something like that. If I'm turned her down, she will get embarrassed, and maybe she doesn't want to talk to me anymore. Beside she is go well with Beel, So I just say yes, and we've become a couple. But now, I have discovered something, something that I don't like from her. Yeah, she always do whatever she wants to me. We always going out in the weekend, and she is always the one who decide the place. I'm not a rich people so I'm always asked her for not going to an expensive place, but she never heard me. I don't want to brag about this, but I'm popular in my school, so she is. There is many girls who always tried to approached me, but I'm always ignored them. When Aoi sees me with any other girl, she always got jealous and always mad at me, its so troublesome. Like me, there is many man who always tried to going out with her, but she always turned them down. Beside that, many girls who wants to be her friends, she's quite popular. And because she is popular, she's changed. huh, and now, she ordered me to come to where she is because she wants to introducing me to her new friends. To… shit! Im forget that cafetaria's name. I must called her back."

Tatsumi take his phone, then tried to called Aoi Back.

"moshi moshi… its so rare for you to calling me, why?" answered Aoi.

"I'm forget the cafetaria's name." said Tatsumi.

"huh.. Kururu, remember it. Its so easy to remember right? The one near the station" said the girl on the phone.

"okay!" then Tatsumi shut his phone and go to where his lover is. But he become so astonished when he see someone in front of him. A girl, with a blonde hair, emerald eyes, big breast, and beauty. He stopped his walk then stared at the girl. The girl took her eyes at Tatsumi for a second then leave him. Tatsumi's face was so red, then he said "who is that girl? And more important, why am I blushing?".

He become so confussed but, he continue his walk because Aoi message him to hurry.

* * *

**Tomorrow Morning at School**

Sadohara came in to class, then he said "um, everyone please be quite for a while. Ehem, we will have a new transferred students, she came from America, because there is no more place for her in a normal class, so she transferred to this class, and she agreed. So be nice to her." Then Sadohara look on the door and said "you, come in..".

The people on the class was so surprised when see the transferred girl come in to the class. How not, they sees something beautiful in front of them. Then the Transferred girl started to introducing herself.

"my name is Hildegarde, but you can called me Hilda. Nice to meet you." The girl called Hilda then bowed her head.

"that girl…" though Tatsumi.

* * *

**So so so so, what do you think about my new fanfict? Yeah, it's a little OOC, and maybe you have a difficulty to understand this story because my bad english, sorry :(**

** but I will do the best to make the next chapter more interesting than this, so support me please! XD**

**Anyway, thanks for all people who has read this fanfict, hountoni arigatou!**

**So it will be not troublesome right to leave a review? **

**So R&R please… XD **

**I will update a new chapter if there is 3 Reviews at least! **

**Next chapter : "The Smartest and The Stupidest"**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Smartest & The Stupidest

**Summary : Tatsumi is now Aoi's Lover, but he never think about love before. Then came a new transferred Girl named Hilda from America and being his Tutor. What will happen then? Will Aoi got jealous with her? Or there will be something called 'LOVE' between Tatsumi and Hilda? Tatsugarde, slight TatsuAoi. #BadEnglish**

**Disclaimer : uh, you know who owned Beelzebub right?**

**A/N : sorry, my English are very bad, so if there is many errors, then forgive me. This is my second story, and I make it different with the real story. Im just focused on Tatsumi, Hilda, and Aoi. Others character will appear but not much. I hope you enjoyed this story. **

**Its time to answer reviewers!**

**Frayner : yes! Thank you! Thanks for your support! :D**

**Chloe : hahaa :D sorry sorry, yeah fyi im really bad at grammar. I'm more like to talking than writing, this is the first time for me to make a story in English, so it's a new experience for me. Yeah, it's a difficult, before I asked my friend to be my Beta Reader, but, she said "if you want to improved your English, then I'll not helping to make your story.." im a little sad because she said something like that, but its good anyway. Hahaa :D I know I know, you don't have to worry about it, any advice I'll accepted it! My vocabulary isn't enough to make a deep story like 'The Only One'. And thank you for looking forward to this story and for your support of course!**

**Dragon : hahaa :D yeah, thank you very much!**

**Tallyy : yeah, i'm already updated the story! XD**

**OgaxHilda : thank you very much, hontouni arigatou :) hope you enjoyed this story XD**

**and thanks for you all : Chloe Cotton47, Dragonslayer96, Frayner, Deathlyhallowluv, and Tallyhotherory who already followed and favorited this fanfict, arigatou gozaimasu :))**

* * *

**Love Is True**

**Schoonie**

**Chapter 2**

**The Smartest and The Stupidest**

**TatsuGarde/OgaxHilda**

"my name is Hildegard, but you can called me Hilda. Nice to meet you." The girl called Hilda then bowed her head.

Everyone in the class so quiet, amaze with her appearances and her voice. She's like an Angel, her beautiful blonde hair, an attractive emerald eyes, the body, is the part that the man see with an expression 'What's that? Her breast is really big!'.

And then Sadohara started to talk, "okay everyone! Is there anyone who wants to give her a question before I let her to follow our lessons?".

"me!" said Furuichi with an excited tone.

"okay, then what do you want to asked?" said Sadohara.

"tell me what size of your bra!" asked Furuichi with a pervert expression.

Hilda so disgusted with Furuichi's behave, not only her, people in the class called him a pervert.

"ehem, I think you mustn't answered that idiot questions Hilda-san". Said Sadohara to Hilda.

"like hell I will answered that pervert questions!" answered Hilda with a stoic tone.

"then is there others who wants to asked her something?" asked Sadohara to all students in the class.

Aoi raise her hand and then started questioning "um, I'm Kunieda Aoi, the class representative. I just want to ask, Sadohara-sensei said that you're from America, but why are you so good with Japanese?".

There is a silence between them but not long Hilda answered Aoi's questions. "my mother is a japanese, and my father is an American. That's why I can speak in Japanese."

"okay, the session for questioning her is ended. So Hilda-san you can sit on… ah, that seat in front of Oga was free, so you can sit there" said Sadohara with a little smile in his face while he give a direction to Hilda.

Hilda then beginning to sit on the seat in front of Tatsumi.

"wait! This girl.. I meet her before right? But its like she doesn't remember me?" though Tatsumi but not for a while he become so red when remember the first moment they meet.

Aoi who sit not far from Tatsumi become jealous when see that her lover is take attention to a new transferred girl. She become jelaous because its rare for Tatsumi to take attention to any other girl beside her. Then she take a little part of a paper, then make it like a little ball, then throw it at Tatsumi's head. Tatsumi startled because he can feel something hard drop on his head, and when he searching for that 'something hard' and he find a little ball made from a paper. Tatsumi then opened the paper, and there is a message "don't have a fair with other girl!". For a glimpse, he knows who is the one that throw the paper on him, it was her lover, no one else.

* * *

The lessons begin, for the first hour, it's a math. Tatsumi is really stupid so he cant solve a simple question and of course he got F for math lesson. Aoi just sighed because she is know how stupid her lover. But unfortunately there is no anyone guessed that Hilda got A+. all of this time, the smartest in the class is Aoi, and she is always got B at least. But now she is defeated by a new student. She's so pissed of, but she tried to be calm. And for several weeks afterwards Hilda is still the winner. Don't take attention to Tatsumi because in every lessons he always got F except for his homework because its Aoi who always do his homework for him. But now let we focused on the girls. In Chemistry Aoi get A, but Hilda get A+ again. Then the Japanese History, Aoi so confident because she is good with it, and she thinks that Hilda is foreigner so she must be weak at this lesson, but again, Hilda got A+ and Aoi got B because of her over selfconfident.

All the lessons Hilda always Got A+, Aoi got B, sometimes A. the fight between them already started but Aoi never wants to be defeated.

In lunch hour, Aoi make a bentou for Tatsumi and they eat together in the rooftop, Tatsumi's favorite place. Not only the two of them, there is Furuichi and Beel. But they didn't seem want to disturb the lover, because they know how scary is Aoi when she's mad.

"Aoi, why do you always try to challenge her even you always get defeated." Asked Tatsumi with a careless tone.

"geez, I know I'm always lose, but I don't want to accepted it" answered Aoi with a lovely tone.

"how childish, that's why i…" Tatsumi stopped, he realized that he almost says something that maybe make Aoi got mad.

"I what? That's why you hate me. I know you never take an attention to me, even I'm so sure that you dislike me. From the first you never liked me right? But, it is a wrong if I got jealous when I see someone who I loved so much pay attention to other girl for the first time? I just-" Aoi stopped when Tatsumi hugged her, then she hold tigh Tatsumi's shirt while she is crying.

"so Troublesome, if she become so emotional like this, she will calm herself with this. Huh, that's why I'm started to dislike her, she is so over possessive" though Tatsumi.

* * *

In the class there is already Sadohara. Tatsumi come in to the class while he held Aoi's hand. Aoi's face was so red, everyone can guessed that she is crying before. They sit on their seat.

"Aoi-neesan, whats wrong with you? Did Oga make you crying again?" asked Nene to Aoi.

"N.. no.. there is nothing wrong" answered Aoi while hold her tears.

"don't be lied to me Nee-san.. I know you for years so I'm very alert if you being lied like this!" said Nene with emotional tone.

"don't be worried Nene, I'm fine.." replied Aoi with a sad Face. Nene just look towards at Tatsumi direction, but then she looked away.

Sadohara begin to talking "em, Oga, I have something to tell you, this is about your grade. Everyone has agreed that you're the stupidest in this class, no, in this school—" Sadohara's talking cut off because Tatsumi tried to defend himself "what? Who said that I'm the stupidest in here? There is Toujo who more stupid than me!" said Tatsumi while he pointed his hand to Toujou direction. Meanwhile Toujo just being silent and don't take a notice about this.

Sadohara continued his statement "Toujou is smarter than you, he at least got D in every lessons, but you, always got F, F, F! got it? So if you always got F in every lessons, you will fail and you must repeated again. It means, you will be the freshmen for second time. For me, I don't care if you become like that, but the headmaster said that we must search for resolving. And—" Sadohara stopped talking because he sees the student that he was talking about just ignored him.

And then he continued "oi Oga, I just say this for you. Why don't you take attention to me for I while?"

"huh? I'm hearing you scum.." answered Tatsumi with a disgust tone.

"geek! I just want to say, because Hilda-san always got A+ in every lessons and she is the smartest in this school, so the headmaster decide her to be your tutor. And Hilda-san, do you agree with it?"

" why I must agree with it?" asked Hilda.

"um, because the headmaster asked you to do that.." answered Sadohara with a confussed face.

"then if I refused?" said Hilda with her calm face.

Sadohara then answered "I don't know, but you must accepted it!".

"okay then, I accepted it." Said Hilda then continued "and who is the one with Oga's name?".

Her questions success make all people in the class frozen. She is in the class at least for 3 weeks and she doesn't know Tatsumi. All of this time Tatsumi always sit behind her, and she is never realized it.

Then suddenly Aoi started to speak "why it must her? I can teach him..".

"um, if Hilda-san isn't here, there is a possibility that you'll be his tutor, but let see, Hilda-san always got A+ and never got B. I'm sure that you're smart, but I think Hilda-san will be good to be his tutor, the smartest and the stupidest, it will make a good pair.." answered Sadohara.

Actually Sadohara didn't mean that they will be a good pair in romantic ways, but Aoi got the wrong idea. She is begin to cry again, but she tried to hold it. Tatsumi take a look on Aoi, and then look at Hilda. This makes Aoi more jealous, but she knows Tatsumi will hate it if she become like that.

The lessons begin again, and finally the school has ended.

Hilda walked toward Tatsumi and then said "you scum, I'll not teach you in this place, I'll take you to somewhere".

Tatsumi just being quiet but then said "you bitch, just wait for a moment".

There is a phone ringing. It isn't Tatsumi's, its Hilda's. then Hilda take her phone and answered the phone. Not long she shut the phone and asked Tatsumi to follow her. Tatsumi just agreed, he doesn't dislike this woman, actually he is a little fond of her, because she is different from the other girl, not like Aoi.

They get out from school building, but Tatsumi then got frozen. He sees a red carpet and a limousine in the edge of the carpet. Many big man with black suits and sunglasses stand in each side. Hilda just walking trough the carpet and Tatsumi just followed with his shock face. In the limo's door, there is another big mustache man who opened the door for Hilda while he said "here Ojou-sama".

* * *

**Okay okay okay… **

**How is that? Is it funny, boring, or something? Just let me knows what you're thinking about my fanfict! XD **

**I'll take any advice, and so Flames, so just leave a review! :D**

**R&R pleaseeeee XD**

**the more reviews, the faster i update! ^^**

**Next Chapter : "Unreasoned Feeling"**

**Dont Miss it okay! XD **


	3. Chapter 3 : Unreasoned Feeling Part 1

**Summary : Tatsumi is now Aoi's Lover, but he never think about love before. Then came a new transferred Girl named Hilda from America and being his Tutor. What will happen then? Will Aoi got jealous with her? Or there will be something called 'LOVE' between Tatsumi and Hilda? Tatsugarde, slight TatsuAoi. #BadEnglish**

**Disclaimer : uh, you know who owned Beelzebub right?**

**A/N : sorry, my English are very bad, so if there is many errors, then forgive me. This is my second story, and I make it different with the real story. Im just focused on Tatsumi, Hilda, and Aoi. Others character will appear but not much. I hope you enjoyed this story. *ah actually I'm little worried about this chapter -,- **

**time to answer reviewers :D**

**Dragon : hahaa :D yeah, thank you **** yeah I think like that too, that Aoi is a little OOC. XD**

**Frayner : yeah I'm really thank you for your support! Hope that you'll more like it! :D**

* * *

**Love Is True**

**Schoonie**

**Chapter 3**

**Unreasoned Feeling Part 1**

**TatsuGarde/OgaxHilda**

**Oga's POV **

this is the First day for Hilda to be my tutor. To be honest, I'm not dislike her, she is different, I don't know for sure whats make her different than the other girl, especially with Aoi, but I just feel something, something mysterious about her.

She has school in my school over 3 weeks, and doesn't even know me until Sadohara says that she will be my tutor, I'm a bit disappointed, but I'm not really care. she is so rare to smile, even she is not talking to much, her face always calm, but sometimes it looks sad. This is the first time for me to pay attention to a girl, even I'm so curious about her, why she is so cold, and why she is so sad.

"Here Ojou-sama" said the big mustache man.

"thank you Alaindelon.." replied Hilda.

in that Limo, only the two of us, no, the three of us. Sorry Beel I'm not count you before. But its like in the grave yard. Since the first second Hilda's foot step on this car she never looked at me and always looked outside the car window. I let beel sit between me and Hilda, and not long he is become asleep.

My phone ringing, I take my phone from my pocket then I see, its Aoi. To be truth I'm really lazy to answer, but I must, if not, then I'm the only one who will be suffered. Its not like I'm scared, it just I don't want to be in a meaningless problem with her. So I answered it, and she started talking "Tatsumi! What are you doing right now? I missed you!".

"I'm in the middle of to go somewhere with Hilda, as you know, Hilda is being my tutor from today" I answered like usual.

"ah, with Hilda-san…. Booo" she said, I know this voice expression, she is jealous, for sure.

"okay, you know I'm so busy right now, I'm promised to called you back if I'm in home.." I'm replied to shorten the time.

" ha'i, ha'i…" and then she shut his phone.

I putted my phone beside me, I looked at Hilda, she is still looked outside the window. I don't know what she looks, there is even nothing to see out of there, but I realized something, a little late, she is really sad. Not long she take her phone, seems there is someone who called her. She answered it..

"yes, I understand.. I'll go home after I finished my business here. Don't worry, onee-san.."

She said 'onee-san', it meant the one who called her is one of her siblings. I think she is the only child because she is treated like a little princess. Even this is too much, she, me, and beel in the car that I believed its called Limousine. And there are 2 cars in the front, and 2 cars in behind this Limo. I just feel like a prince or something like that.

(**************)

"…."

I just cant stand with this situation, so silent. So I take some courage and tried to ask something.

"s-so, mm.. you're from America right? So do you live here alone, or with someone else?" finally I asked with a trembling voice because I'm afraid if she thinks that I'm disturbed her.

She looked at me, she become so quiet, its just for 1 minutes she become like that but its feel like one hour. She answered "you badass, suddenly you questioning me like this? Who do you think you are?"

Tch! I never guessed that this girl would be this sadist. I tried to be patient and asked again "yeah, I'm a nobody. But 'Ojou' mustn't be this cruel right?" I let my edge of my eyes see her, and she still with her stoic face. Its so annoying, she must be irritated right if I say something insulted like this? but she is not, she is weird. That's my first impression.

"hem.." she is smirk at me then said "but 'Ojou' can do whatever she want, after all she is an 'Ojou-sama'. Am I right?".

Keehhhh! She hit me in the head. No wonder if people called her the smartest.

"yes, 'Ojou' don't has anything wrong with it, because she is 'Ojou-sama'. But I think, that's a little selfish.." I said, and looked at her with serious face. I don't know why I showed her my serious face.

"why?" she asked and still with her favorite expression, calm.

Geehhhhhh! I'm really so irritated, really. I tried to insulted her and make her mad at me, but why now is me who feeling mad and pissed off?. She really good, I cant beat her.

But I still answered her "yeah, you know, an 'Ojou-sama' always has many people to protect her. But if she always do anything she want without think about other people's feeling, its like being so selfish. In the end, people will hate her, and don't want to be with her again.." I never know that I can said something clever like this.

There is a silence again. And again she looks on the outside of the car, and I see, that looks.. sad looks..

She break the silence and said "because I'm in the first month after landed here, so for now I'm not alone. I'm with my only sister, she is a college student, but now she will assist me for a while in here."

"huh? What are you saying?" I asked her, I know that I'm already asked her about it, is she living alone or not. But I pretend like I don't understand what she was talking. I want to tease her a bit.

"baka! You just asked me about this earlier, and you forget it already? Then fine, I'll not answered it" she replied with face full of resentment.

"oi oi, don't be so mad about this. I'm just kidding, okay! so you had a sister. Where is her college?" I asked again, hoping she will answer my question.

"Kyoto City University of Arts, in General science of art's division" she answered.

Five minutes after that I asked again "are you a new in here?".

"no.." she replied.

"so, you're already in here before you're in America?" I said.

For a glance, I see her eyes become sadder than before. And she never answered my questions after that.

* * *

After take 45 minutes in the car, finally we got out of the car. I just see a small alley in front of me. Before the car leave us, the big mustache man called Alaindelon give me something and said "please eat this if you hungry.." I though that he is really a nice guy.

Alaindelon and the other man with the black suits just bowed their head until we disappear in the small alley.

It takes 15 minutes walked in that small alley. But I'm get surprised with what I see in there. In behind of all big and tall building, in this edge of small alley there is a beautiful garden covered by many flowers with many colors.

I see Hilda begin walking to a big apple tree in there. Below that tree, there is a grave. Nicely decorate grave, with white color, surrounded with many little trees and flowers, that's a beautiful grave.

Hilda then sit on the side of that Grave, she take something from her school bag. I don't know what it is, but its really like an expensive pendant. She hung that pendant on the cross in that Grave. She looks praying, she looks…..

'crying…..'

I don't know what happen, she is crying.. for the first time someone emotionless and weird like Hilda is crying. I feel so uneasy about this. I wanted to try to comfort her, I don't know why, but I really want to know about her, all about her, what makes her crying like that, really want to find out, but how? I feel I'm so useless for the first time.

"This unreasoned feeling is just tried to killing me…"

* * *

**How?**

**Actually, it's a bit hard to make this chapter… because my mood really down right now, but hope you like it… **

**Do you all the readers know that Hilda's Seiyuu is Shizuka Itou? I like her! She is beautiful like her voice, and like Hilda of course! And I really love, one of her song, 'Last Order'.. that's a really sad song.. **

**Yaaaa, I don't know the meaning of that song because that song using Japanese language.. but I understand a little… **

**Hahahaa :D **

**But most importantly, her birthday is same as me! **

**Who like Shizu-chan raise your hand! XD **

**R&R **

**But anyway, this is for the Next Chapter : "Unreasoned Feeling Part 2"**


	4. Chapter 3 : Unreasoned Feeling Part 2

**Summary : Tatsumi is now Aoi's Lover, but he never think about love before. Then came a new transferred Girl named Hilda from America and being his Tutor. What will happen then? Will Aoi got jealous with her? Or there will be something called 'LOVE' between Tatsumi and Hilda? Tatsugarde, slight TatsuAoi. #BadEnglish**

**Disclaimer : uh, you know who owned Beelzebub right?**

**A/N : sorry, my English are very bad, so if there is many errors, then forgive me. This is my second story, and I make it different with the real story. Im just focused on Tatsumi, Hilda, and Aoi. Others character will appear but not much. I hope you enjoyed this story. *ah actually I'm little worried about this chapter -,- and sorry for longggg update :D**

**its time to answer reviewers!**

**lil'chrome-chan : are you telling me the truth? speaking honestly i even dont know that Kanae Itou is Shizuka Itou's younger sister. its true that their family's name is same, but when i search in many source media like wikipedia, they didnt say that Kanae and Shizu-chan is a relative! so i'm really surprised when you told me about this! but i'm agree with you, i rather Shizu-chan than Kanae, because Kanae's voice is too cute.. -_-  
**

**deathlyhallowluv : yeah thank you! erm... i dont know this story will ended in what chapter, but for now, i just write until chapter 5, and it still on going. but i will not make this story long like 'The Only One'. because i know that is too bored to read a story who had many chapters! hahaa XD**

**Frayner : yes! thank you! :D**

**Chloe Cotton47 : yeah thank you! i'm updated now! XD yeah i'm agree with you that Shizuka Itou's voice is really cool, but sometimes cute and cold. its really nice combination! XD**

**Phantomkid02 : yes thank you very much! :))**

**and thank you for Quibi Love Lushy aye who has followed this fanfict. Arigatou /**

* * *

**Love Is True**

**Schoonie**

**Chapter 3**

**Unreasoned Feeling Part 2**

**TatsuGarde/OgaxHilda**

**Notes : **

**The plain text its meant the present and the italic text is the past.**

**Hilda's POV**

Its been 1 week after I become Oga's tutor. Its not easy, truthfully its really hard. I never though that he will be that stupid..

_The first day I teach him is a math lesson. I give him a simple question to know how stupid he is. _

1. 5+5 =…

2. 4*6 =…

3. 9:3 =…

4. 2/6+7/18 =…

5. 3.95*0.1 =…

_I let him to work on that really easy question for 30 minutes. _

_After 30 minutes all I know that the paper is still white. There is no answer of the five questions that I give to him. _

"_seriously, you even cant answer the first question? How can do you become this stupid? I even might answered this questions for seconds.. you really….. what do you learned all of this time?" I asked him. I knew he will only give me a stupid answer, but I still asked him that question, how stupid I am._

"_I only learned how to fight from my sister.. so I don't kn—" I punch him because I'm really upset._

_he fell on the ground, then looked directly at me and said "what the hell are you doing? You punch on me! Huh, punch? You can punch?" it looks like he is a little confused when see me like this. _

"_you sewer rat… of course I can. I learnt some martial arts, its my hobby, but I'm good with study too. So, fight is not an excuse that you cant solve this question!" I said with a fire as the background and smash the questions paper. _

_He looked so afraid I think? But it cant be, because after all he is the strongest in the school. Maybe he just shock because a girl like me who always alone and never talked to others can do something manly like this. _

_After that I tried to teach him little by little. And day after day he improved even only a bit, but I'm glad. _

**(******************)**

"_Hilda, can you help me with this question?" Oga asked me about the task that Sadohara give to us. I know there is someone who always watching me when I'm with Oga. She is Kunieda Aoi, its not like I don't know her. She asked me a question when the first day I'm here. And most importantly, she is Oga Tatsumi's girlfriend. Everyone knew about this. _

_I though to make her jealous, its just because I'm really annoyed with her behavior toward me. So I started my planning.. _

"_geez, Oga-kun, I believed that I'm already teach you about that.." I walked toward him, just want to be a lady like, with some sexy pose, but there is an accident.._

_I stumbled, and I fall._

_Oga realized that I almost fall, and he run, and catch me. My leg is really in pain, I cant walk, and cant stand. He knew it, he says he wants to bring me to the infirmary school, I said yes. then he carry me with a princess style. It success make me really embarrassed, my heart seems to be like 'doki-doki'. I cant say anything, my face all red, this is the first time for me to be this near with a man. He is not bad at all, sometimes his stupidity makes me always to laugh, And he is a bit goodlooking. I never feel this way, I'm happy, and I don't know why. And I think there will be a big trouble to think that his lover see me in a sadistic way._

_After school we always together because I must teach him another lesson. although he is always talking with Kunieda over the phone, something in my heart is really hot. I don't know if he love her or not, because I'm always see him so carelessly when talking with his girlfriend, he never asked something like 'have you eat something in the morning?' or invite her to go home together, or saying something romantic, they are a lover right? so it doesn't really matter if he wants to spend many time with her or asked permission to going out with her after school so I'll not give him a lesson. Even they are a lover, they didn't seem like that. I never want to ask him about that, I will wait until he wants to share about it to me._

_As usual, I teach him in the garden that we always visited after school. _

_The baby that always in his back, I really like him. His name was Beel, a unique name I think. He really an active child, cheerful, I never had a little sister or brother. I only had my older sister but she always busy with her study. So I'm really happy when I'm with Beel, and Oga. _

(************************)

Today, I get sick. Only a fever, but I cant get up from this bed, I'm absent.

My phone is vibrating, luckily, my phone is not far from me. I take it then I tried to answer it. Its from Oga, its not rare for him to called me, we always chat over the phone. And now he said "Hilda, are you okay? I hear that you are sick. Where is your house, give me the address!".

I'm really happy that he worried about me, I answered "I'm not really okay, but I'm okay.. you don't have to come here.." I said that, but I'm really hoping for him to come here.

"anyway just tell me where is your house?" he asking the same thing, he always like this, he will try to get what he want.

"hm, okay I will ordered Alaindelon to pick you up after school and bring you here.." I replied.

"okay.. get well soon, I'll meet you there!" and then he shut his phone after I said "okay, Tatsumi.."

I don't know why I called him with his first name, I don't know why I'm so happy and wait for him.

"so, you heard that right, Onee-san.." I said to the other blonde woman who standing in the wall beside the door.

"okay, I'll tell Alaindelon to pick him up as you want, and I'm really happy to see you this happy because of _him_" said that woman then leave me alone in my room.

I don't understand, what I'm feeling right now? Its true that being with him is fun, I never had a friend before, beside he always worried about me..

What the hell with this? Why am I this weak?

What is this unreasoned feeling?

* * *

**Hm… **

**What do you think? **

**I think there is something missing on this chapter,.. **

**But anyway let me know what you think! :D **

**I don't know what I must say now. **

**Exam is near, so I'll be off for a while, and will not update soon.. **

**Gomen neee…. ****)**

**Please don't forget to give a review on this chapter, okay! **

**Next Chapter : Memories**


	5. Chapter 4 : Memories

**Summary : Tatsumi is now Aoi's Lover, but he never think about love before. Then came a new transferred Girl named Hilda from America and being his Tutor. What will happen then? Will Aoi got jealous with her? Or there will be something called 'LOVE' between Tatsumi and Hilda? Tatsugarde, slight TatsuAoi. #BadEnglish**

**Disclaimer : uh, you know who owned Beelzebub right?**

**A/N : sorry, my English are very bad, so if there is many errors, then forgive me. This is my second story, and I make it different with the real story. Im just focused on Tatsumi, Hilda, and Aoi. Others character will appear but not much. I hope you enjoyed this story. *I'm really worried about this chapter X(**

**thanks for all peoples who always read this fict :)**

**Time to answered reviewers!**

**Loverz : yeah thank you! Don't worry, I will.. :D**

**Phantomkid : yey.. thank you! Hoping you more like it! XD**

**Nightwish : yeah! I'll continue! Thanks for your positive comments.. yeah, greetings from Indonesia too.. its fun to have a friend from another countries! XD hope you will more like it! ^^**

**Frayner : yes! Thanks as always because you always give positive comments about my fict! XD and I just wanna asked you something, did you understand Indonesian? I asked because you had followed and favorite my another fict 'The Only One' that I wrote in Indonesian.. but anyway, thank you so much for anything XD **

**And especially thanks for JustCallMeJun, Rocky9999, and Frappe-B who had favorite and followed this fict. Arigatou Gozaimasu **

* * *

**Love Is True**

**Schoonie (to get more information about me just - fb/twitter : Erkadhewi Kingsleigh/erkadhewi #too over selfconfident XD)**

**Chapter 4**

**Memories**

**TatsuGarde/OgaxHilda**

**Normal POV**

"Tatsumi, who did you call just now? Ah, Hilda-san is absent, so I'd like to take you to a new restaurant not far from here. We never going out after you're so busy with your 'beloved tutor'…" Aoi said to Tatsumi with spoiled face.

"who is your called beloved tutor? I cant going out with you after school, because I want to go to somewhere.." Tatsumi said with usual expression.

"where?!" Aoi asked now with a little mad expression.

"Hilda's House, to visited her" Tatsumi answered didn't think the outcome that will happen.

And now Aoi really upset her face was red but not from going embarrassed or something, but she really angry. And then she said "whats this? this 6 months I'm with you, you never worried when I'm sick, but now, when Hilda sick, you refused to going out with me because you want to visited her! Don't you think I'm stupid. I really hate you, Tatsumi!" she left Tatsumi and then crying.

"damn!" said Tatsumi while he punch the table in front of him. Everyone in the class who already see the love quarrel now stared at him, but not long they pretend that is not happening because they see how mad is Tatsumi, and they got scared.

(**********************)

"I never thought that she will be this mad, this is the first time of her to said that she hate me. Its true that I never worried when she's got sick, because she always looks healthier. But now, why am I so worried about Hilda? We just know each other for one month. Shit! What is this feeling? Its fun when being with Hilda, Beel is happier than usual, and me too. She is not like Aoi because she is not sweet, and not like a spoiled girl. She is good when its come about fight and of course with study. After school we always got a fight with other student from other school and I always see how good she was, I admire her. I already know that she is so popular, and many students talked about her, but she never care, she is not like Aoi who always so excited when there is a new people who wants to be her friends. Its good for Aoi, but not good for me. I don't like crowds, she knows this but she still take me to the place with crowds like café, amusement park, and always introducing me to her friends, I even don't remember all of her friends name and now I get bored. I more like Aoi's old self. Who never cared about searching or getting a new friend, who never cared about popularity, I like her realself. I'm being this cold to her because I want her to change like her oldself, but I think its not use. That's why I become to dislike her. Sorry Aoi…" Thought Tatsumi while Sadohara explain about the lesson.

**After School**

"Furuichi.. can you take Beel to your house? He is sleeping, and I must to go somewhere. It will be okay, he just electrocuted you if he upset, angry, or too happy. Sore ja!" said Tatsumi then run leaving Furuichi in the hall way.

"why I must take care of this child who looks like a demon king? All I have to do is just to keep him sleeping or not wake him.. i will be okay!" thought Furuichi with worried expression.

* * *

"Oga-dono, I was waiting for you.." said Alaindelon.

"ah, thank you!" and then Tatsumi come in to the car, a normal car.

"nah Ossan, how is Hilda?" asked Tatsumi while he eat snacks that Alaindelon gave him before.

"mm.. actually, Hilda-sama is in critical condition…" answered Alaindelon with sad face.

"what! Are you serious?" said Tatsumi with loud voice, he really shock.

"ha'i.." replied Alaindelon still with gloom background.

Tatsumi really shock, he really shock. Something in his heart feel pain, and then he said "so we must hurry, I don't want anything happen to her!" .

There is a silence…

Suddenly Alaindelon laughed on loud, Tatsumi didn't know what happen, he still in his shock face.

"what are you doing Ossan? Why are you laughing? There isn't something funny.. " said Tatsumi.

"ie ie, its just, I'm really happy there is someone who really this worried about Ojou-sama's safety. I'm really happy, she will never be alone again…" answered Alaindelon with soft voice, and his face is like a father who relieved about his daughter.

"why Ossan so relieved when he know I was worried about Hilda?" thought Tatsumi while he still eating the snacks.

"jitsua ne, Ojou-sama never smile and laughed from 6 years ago, because an accident.." Said Alaindelon with serious expression,

Then he continued "its not like she cant smile, but she just never wants to smile. And that, make us, her guardians really sad..".

Tatsumi just be silent, but then he asked "what accident?".

"six years ago, Ojou-sama and her Mother, Irish-sama (just imagine that Irish is Hilda's mother :D), went to supermarket to bought some ingredients to make a cake for Ojou-sama's Birthday. But Ojou-sama really excited when saw an ice cream truck in across the way. She is really loved it, the ice cream, because she is so rare to went out from home so she never tasted a cheap ice cream. And every kid will love it, the ice cream. Then she run to the ice cream truck, at that time she is only 10 years old, she just cross the way without see on each side. And bad things happen, there is a car who drove by a drunker. Ojou-sama is not aware about this and still looked on the ice cream truck, but Irish-sama, without second thought tried to protect Ojou-sama. She pulled and hugged Ojou-sama, and let the car hit her. All I know the hospital called the mansion and said that a woman named Irish is in the Hospital because an accident. Danna-sama (Irish's Husband, Hilda's Father) is still in the outside country because of works, so I bet he doesn't know about Irish-sama. I take my car, and drive crazily to the Hospital, when I'm in there all I see is…" Alaindelon just stopped his story, it seems that he is really sad. Tatsumi aware about this so he just keep his mouth silent.

Alaindelon then continued his story after he tried to hold his tears "all I see that Ojou-sama is crying. I tried to asking her why she is crying, but the doctor came and asked me to have a talked with him. He said, that Irish-sama's damage is really large, she cant survived, She is 'died'. And then I thought 'that's why Ojou-sama is crying?'. I didn't know what I must do at that time, Ojou-sama is still crying, she didn't say anything. When I told Danna-sama, the first one that he did is blamed Ojou-sama. He said that whatever will happen to Ojou-sama, he really didn't care at all. This is of course makes Ojou-sama unhappy. She is really think what happen with Irish-sama is her fault. And after that, she always blamed herself, the smiling face that I always see on her, is really completely disappeared. She became so quiet, cold, and lonely. She always thinks if there is another people near her, she will endangered them, so she always tried to ignored people who wants to be her friend, she always ignored people who really loved her, she makes herself to be hated by many people, because she didn't want something bad happen to them. She didn't care if people will hate her and never to be her friend again, she let herself locked in a solitude cage that she made deliberately, so there is no one else will get hurts. That's why she is always alone. Until you come, until she became your tutor, even only a little, I can see her smile, I can see her smiling face now. Arigatou, Oga-dono.." said Alaindelon while he bowed his head and then give Tatsumi a warm face.

"so that's why she always become cold to other people include me and always look so sad?" thought Tatsumi, but then he tried to asked Alaindelon something.

"wait.. where is the accident takes place? And how is about Hilda's sister? Is she hates her or not? I hear she lived with her sister before" asked Tatsumi.

"the accident is in here, Japan. One year after the accident Ojou-sama decided to move to America and continued her studies in there. About Ojou-sama's Sister, I couldn't say if she hate Ojou-sama or not. But all of this time she is so kind to Ojou-sama. She never talked about the accident, but all of maids in the mansion sometimes told me to take care of Ojou-sama and be aware about Ojou-sama's sister. Actually, after they told me this, I've uneasy feelings, so I'm always watching Ojou-sama and her" answered Alaindelon.

The car stopped in the front of a big Gate, really big. Tatsumi really shock but surprised when he see how big the gate. The gate opened and the car begin continue the journey.

"this place like a forest. Many big trees, I bet there is many wild animals too. But what the hell is this? Is Hilda lived in this place, in this creepy place?" Thought Tatsumi still with his shock face of course.

The journey from the gate to the front of mansion takes less than 10 minutes. Tatsumi got out the car, and now he saw the front door of the Mansion. He saw 80s style Mansion, with dark blue color.

Alaindelon guide him to the front door and opened the door for Tatsumi. When Tatsumi step his foot on the Mansion he sees someone in front of him. A woman, blonde hair, emerald eyes, and 'the blonde woman' begin to talking "welcome Oga-_kun_..".

Tatsumi just become silent and then thought with confused face"-_kun?"_

* * *

**Okay, I'm done with chapter 4! FYI, its sooooooo hard to make this chapter. **

**Because I'm really confused with the vocabulary and the grammar! But I'm not really want to take a look on my bad grammar, its so difficult to fixed it -,- **

**So I'm hoping that you all the readers will understand about this chapter. **

**Hountoni Sumimasen deshita ! **

**But most of it, all of your support, and your comments about this chapter and of course about this story is the main thing that makes me want to make it more and more…! **

**Soshite Arigatou Gozaimasu! :D **

**But don't forget to leave a review, so R&R please! XD**

**So this is of course for the Next Chapter : This Feeling **


	6. Chapter 5 : This Feeling

**Summary : Tatsumi is now Aoi's Lover, but he never think about love before. Then came a new transferred Girl named Hilda from America and being his Tutor. What will happen then? Will Aoi got jealous with her? Or there will be something called 'LOVE' between Tatsumi and Hilda? Tatsugarde, slight TatsuAoi. #BadEnglish**

**Disclaimer : uh, you know who owned Beelzebub right?**

**A/N : sorry, my English are very bad, so if there is many errors, then forgive me. This is my second story, and I make it different with the real story. Im just focused on Tatsumi, Hilda, and Aoi. Others character will appear but not much. I hope you enjoyed this story. *a little proud of this chapter**

**Time to answering reviewers :)**

**JustCallMeJun : yeahh, thank you for loving this story :) hountoni arigatou :D**

**Frayner : owww.. you used Google Chrome Translator? Glad you can understand the story :). And for this fict, you know there will be something happen to them.. just read it! Hope you more like it! :D**

**Chloe : yeah, thank you for your compliment to my fict :). I'm glad you like it :), it must be me who said Thank you because you always read this fict so far :). Arigatou.. **

**And thanks again for MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon, and Blackopus who had favorited and followed this story :)**

**Thanks for all people who always read this fanfict :)**

* * *

**Love Is True**

**Schoonie **

**Chapter 5**

**This feeling**

**TatsuGarde/OgaxHilda**

"welcome, Oga-_kun_.." said the blonde woman.

"-_kun_? I'm really sure Hilda never called me 'Oga-kun'. But she is Hilda right? She has the same hair like Hilda, blonde hair and the eyes really same! So she must be Hilda. But why am I really not sure that this woman is Hilda?" thought Tatsumi.

The blonde woman then approaching Tatsumi, leaned on Tatsumi's shoulders, and said with her red cheeks and spoiled face "whats wrong Oga-kun? You come here because you worried about me right?"

"eh? Um.. eto.. err… y-yeah.." answered Tatsumi with red face, he looks so embarrassed.

"emm.. do you like this.." the blonde woman then touched Tatsumi's chin and give a kiss in there. The kiss really deep, its near Tatsumi's lips. Tatsumi cant move his body, he really wants to move but his body didn't hear him, and beside the woman just hugged him really tight. He really got embarrassed, his face really red.

"Hilda is kissing me! I never thought of this? Shit, my body didn't work like I ordered! Come on my body, moved!" Thought Tatsumi with panic expression.

The blonde woman then let go Tatsumi, and she is smiling. This makes Tatsumi more embarrassed and tried to move his face.

"so, do you like it, Oga-kun?" asked the blonde woman.

"n-nothing at all.." Tatsumi answered still look on the other side.

Tatsumi startled when the blonde woman juts leaned her head on his chest. Not long, the blonde woman just take off her head from Tatsumi's chest and started to look on Tatsumi's eyes. She showed a really innocent face, and really red face.

"damn! She's so cute! What's wrong with you Hilda! Don't make me feel this way!" Tatsumi thought with his red face.

The blonde woman begin to talking "i—I love… you.. Tatsumi.."

And again, Tatsumi really startled. He cant do anything, he just shock with what he heard before.

Suddenly there is another blonde woman who standing not far from they, and said "what are you doing Onee-san?"

"onee-san?" thought Tatsumi.

"eh.. em.. don't misunderstanding this Hilda, I'm just want to teased him a bit. Really! I don't intend to take him from you…." Said the blonde woman who is near from Tatsumi.

"….."

Silence…..

"ara… am I said a wrong thing?" asked the Blonde woman.

"Onee-san, I'm not care if you want to do something on him, and after all he is not mine.." said Hilda with cold face.

"ehh? But, but… you're so…. " said the blonde woman with confused face.

"so, who are you, _woman_?" asked Tatsumi with scary face, and then he thought "shit! She makes me feel this way because I think she is Hilda who suddenly give me a kiss.."

The blonde woman then step backward, then introduced herself "as you know, Hilda called me 'Onee-san' so I'm Hilda's Older Sister. My name is Yolda, I'm a college student, I'm here because I heard that Hilda has a cold. And when I heard that you'll come here, I really thinks that you're is Hilda's 'Boyfriend' because Hilda looks so happy when you called her.. so I just wanted to test you, if you love her or not.. so I'm sorry for the misunderstanding…"

While Yolda bowed her head, Tatsumi takes a little look on Hilda then suddenly his face become red again because he remembered the moment when Yolda who he thought as Hilda is kissing him. He decided not to tell her about that.

Meanwhile, Hilda just got a little upset because she sees how red Tatsumi's face when Yolda who disgusted as herself tried to confessed her love. She really thinks that Tatsumi is happy when Yolda says that. She began so aware about this.

After Yolda finished bowed her head, she approached Tatsumi again but then said "take care of her! Ja nee!" she left Tatsumi and Hilda in that room, only the two of them.

* * *

After Yolda leave, Hilda got a little dizzy, so Tatsumi tried to help her to come back to her room. He helped Hilda to sleep on her bed.

"I never thought a people who strong like Hilda will be this weak. But she is really pretty when she is become like this. She became so soft, and really cute. She just like a spoiled girl, sometimes I'm happy with this. But I rather usual Hilda who strong, cold, and emotionless. See her like this make me thinks about Aoi" thought Tatsumi.

"oi, sewer rat, you must make this day to going out with Kunieda. After all its so rare for you to have a free day from lesson. She must be really sad if you not use this day to spend your times with her. After all she is your girlfriend, you must be nice to her.." said Hilda with soft voice she continued "do you loved her?".

Tatsumi startled, he confused, he even never thinks if he loved Aoi or not. He cant do a reckless thing. he really wants to answered Hilda's question, but he doesn't know what to answer.

"why are you so silent? Yappari, you do love her, right?" said Hilda with soft voice, but kinda sad.

"n-no, its not like I love her or not, bitch. I just never know if I'm loved her or not.." answered Tatsumi with confused tone.

"so, why are you become her boyfriend?" asked Hilda who directly look on Tatsumi.

"um.. you know, in the past, before I'm with her, she's not like now. She is cold looks like you, she never said something cute like she did now. She really good when fight alongside with me, same as you. She's smart, and of course you already know it. I like her, her personality, and her self, really like her, and Beel has the same feeling as me. She confessed me, I said yes because I'm already know that I like her and I think, Love will come when I'm always with her. But not long after that, she changes, I thought she changes because she's jealous, and its normal, she's my girlfriend after all. But you know, after that I don't have a free will to do something what I want, do this and she will be mad, do that and she will cry, do other things and she will got jealous. I'm a bit tired of that, and bored of course, so that's why I've become dislike her. And about love, I think, I don't have any.." answered Tatsumi with sad looks.

Hilda then moved her head to the other side. But then she asked again "so why are you still with her? You trash, you just make she hurts more than this if you keep doing this selfishly things, I mean what she will do if she know that you never loved her".

"mm.. why? I even don't know the answer. You know, she always says that she loves me more, day after day. Many people on the class always tell me that Aoi is got crazy about me. She always says that she doesn't want to give me to other people, it meant she never wants to losing me. When I had a fight with her because a simple matter, It just a little troublesome, and if I said I want to break up with her, I never want to imagine what will happen then. So I never asked her that because I'm cared about her, about her feelings, it just I don't want to hurt her, but I'm realized now, I'm wrong.. and now… I have to tell her that.. I don't want to hurt her anymore.." said Tatsumi while he tried to touching Hilda's cheeks.

Hilda then grabbed Tatsumi's hand, Tatsumi become startled, he even doesn't know what his hand doing.

"why? Why you must tell her that now.." asked Hilda with serious looks.

"its just, because I've someone I like more than her.." answered Tatsumi with serious looks too.

"who?" asked Hilda while smiling, but she become so tired on this day, so she become asleep before Tatsumi Answered her questions.

Tatsumi then stand and touched Hilda's forehead.

"the cold was gone.." he said, then his face come near to Hilda's face, his lips tried to nearing her lips but then he stopped, he moved his lips to her forehead and said, "the one that I like the most is you, Hilda.." then he kissed Hilda's forehead, long.. and deep.

He moved then he see his watch "its already this late.. time sure is short.." he went to the room's door, opened it, and then he take a look on Hilda and said "I like everything on you, your personality, so cold and calm, yourself, your memories. You always think about others, that's why I like everything on you. So, Hope you get well soon, Hilda…". He leaved the room, and go to Furuichi's House to take Beel and go home.

He lied on his bed, and let Beel sleeping beside him, and then he said with a low voice "this day is the day to remember, Oyasumi.. Hilda.."

* * *

**Yeaaaahhh! Finally I make romantics chapter! Hope you all like it! I'm little proud of this chapter!**

**So give me reviews! Really, let me know what do you think about this chapter, is it good, boring, funny, so sweet, or something! I really want to know all of people feel about this chapter!. **

**Your support is really helpful to make this story! **

**And for the Next Chapter : At That Time**


	7. Chapter 6 : At That Time

**Summary : Tatsumi is now Aoi's Lover, but he never think about love before. Then came a new transferred Girl named Hilda from America and being his Tutor. What will happen then? Will Aoi got jealous with her? Or there will be something called 'LOVE' between Tatsumi and Hilda? Tatsugarde, slight TatsuAoi. #BadEnglish**

* * *

**Disclaimer : uh, you know who owned Beelzebub right?**

**A/N : sorry, my English are very bad, so if there is many errors, then forgive me. This is my second story, and I make it different with the real story. Im just focused on Tatsumi, Hilda, and Aoi. Others character will appear but not much. I hope you enjoyed this story. *on this chapter, Aoi will tell about her memories with Tatsumi. So check it out! **

**Time to answering reviewers! **

**Phantomkid : yeahh.. thank you for always support me! And I'm glad if you liked this story! :D**

**Blackopus : thank you! Hope you more like it.. :)**

**Clhoe : yes thank you! I'm not that good, it just I'm always write a story in this romantic's way. But I'm really happy that you liked this story! :D and you don't have to worry, everyone can make romantic's story if they want. Um.. I'm a bit afraid if this chapter is not surpassed your expectations because I already said that on this story I just tell about Aoi's memories with Tatsumi. But I hope you liked it! :0**

**Frayner : yeah thank you as always! Yes its to bad that Hilda didn't hear Tatsumi's confession because she was asleep. Um.. same as you, I like Aoi just as a chara, not as Tatsumi's partner :)**

**And special thanks for EpigReader who has followed and favorited this story :)**

* * *

**Love Is True**

**Schoonie **

**Chapter 6**

**At That Time**

**TatsuGarde/OgaxHilda**

**Aoi's POV (as usual, the plain text is present, and the italic text is the past)**

this place, this park, we always going here several months before. Yeah, if I remember, it's a long time I didn't come here… with him.

He has 2 sides. I mean, when it comes about fight, he really like demons, he doesn't have any mercy. I admire him, his power, his strength, his loved about fight, his sadistic ways. But when it comes about loved, like Beel, or me, he always so soft, caring, warmed, just like an ideal boyfriend. Even he knows that I'm delinquent as him, he still protected me. I like him, I loved him, everything on him.

Until he changed. I don't know why he is changed, Tatsumi that I know is not like this, he is really cares about he hugged me, its not warm like before, it just like he's not there, it just like the one who hugged me isn't him, its someone else. He always answered my call with soft voice, with warm voice, but now, he just carelessly answered it. He always called me in midnight says that he missed me, but now, he never do that.

I really don't understand this, really. Is he likes someone else beside me? Who?

I missed his old self…

"_Tatsumi, tanjoubi omedetou…" I said that with an excited tone. I gave him a presents. _

"_arigatou… whats this?" he asked with happy face._

"_just opened it!" I said with wide smile in my face. _

"_hm….." he then tried to opened the box that I gave to him. He opened it, then I can see wide smile on his lips. _

"_Aoi…" he said. _

"_wha—" he stopped me with his 2 nails closed my lips. Then he tried to get closer to me, and hugged me, he said "thank you.."._

_He said that word with a really warm voice, I'm glad he's happy with my presents._

_He then let me go, and kiss me on my lips. Its so rare for him to kiss me so sweetly. _

"_you know Aoi, I think, my feelings about you just become larger everyday. Hmm.. I think its so rare for me to say this, but.. I just want you to know, I really like this presents, I never guess you will give me this, its really simple, but its good. Thanks for this album, our album, our memories.." he said with smile, wide smile. He thanked me and held my hand, I'm just really happy at that time, really. To see someone who I loved the most smiling, its really something for me. I loved him, ever, after.. and it will not changed. _

If I recalled, we never had an arguing to each other. We always understanding each other, we always shared our good times or sad times together, hugged each other when we depressed about something, playing together with Beel, raised him together, I really want to be her bride, but…

_At that time, ten months ago, I met him. We didn't know each other, we just met at the riverside when there is many man who wants to harassed me. I really didn't care about them, I can fight them with my own hands, so its not really a trouble for me.. but him.. _

_He came closer, fight a bunch of men who disturbed me, he look at me and then said "are you okay?" _

_I just answered simply "I'm okay, you don't have come and help me, I can fight them!" I said with proud voice. _

_After I said that, he smiled, and chuckled. I didn't know what he was thinking, but that smiling face is the first thing that made me like him. _

_He left me on the riverside, he came to his friend. I just thought "he is the only one who smiling at me when I said something like this". _

_In tomorrow morning, I must attend a ceremony in my new school, because now I'm a freshmen in one of famous school in here. After the ceremony, I take a look on a paper, I searched my name, and I found it, I'm in special class. I didn't know why my class called 'special class' but I didn't care about that. I ran to searched the class. _

_After I found the class, I looked one of my childhood friends, Nene. Unfortunately, she is in the same class as me, so we came in together. I closed the classroom door, then rotating my body. I became startled because I see him, My hero. A man who rescued me yesterday, a man who smiled at me and laughed at me. A man who I admired so much. He is here, in the same class as me. _

"_oi! You… em… eto…." He said, he seems to be confused about something, about my name. I didn't introduce my self at that time, so its normal when he has a difficulty to called my name because he didn't know my name. _

_So I said "Kunieda Aoi, my name is Kunieda Aoi, and you?" _

"_ahh, Kunieda.. my name is Oga. So you're in the same class as me huh?" he said, but with different face. I mean, he really different, yesterday he is so soft and warm, but now he looks so cold. _

_After that I'm always watching him, really want to know why he has different characters. _

_For a month And this is the result of my investigations : _

_1. He is so stupid, I wonder why he can school in this elite school._

_2. When he is at school, he really cold. _

_3. When he is in outside of school, sometimes he looks so soft and warm._

_4. He liked to helping other people. _

_5. He only closed to one person from our class, his name is Furuichi. _

_6. He liked eat croquets and always stopped in Fujino croquets. It looks like his favorite place. _

_7. He really good at fight, I never met a guy who really badass as him. _

_8. He didn't like crowds. _

_9. He really like games, and I think its really normal. _

_10. He is so full of mysteries, and makes me curious about him. _

_And the only thing so real and sure is, I admire him… _

_I admit, I become like him, first he saved me from people who want to seduce me. And the second thing that makes me like him, he has an angel heart. He is good, he always helping others. So I decide to approached him. _

"_O-Oga Ta-Tatsumi, why don't we have a fight after school? And why you brought a baby in here? Is he your son?" I asked him, with soft voice. I'm truly embarrassed _

"_no.. I don't fight a woman. Ah he? I just pick him up in the way back home yesterday. He doesn't want me to leave him in home, so I brought him here" he answered._

"_hm.. so d-d-do you mind if I going home with y-you?" I still asked him with doubtful voice. _

"_what? You wanna going back home with me? Why?" he asked with confused face. _

"_i hear you always had a fight with other students from other schools, I really want to know your fighting style, since you don't fight with woman, so its not really a trouble some right for you to let me going back home with you?" I said this because I have a purpose. _

_He say 'yes'. And after that we always going back home together, fight together, eat together, always together. And my feelings for him become large day after day. _

_We always together at least 2 months, and I know him for 3 months. I really want him to know my feeling. He really famous in school, because Headmaster gave him a task to protect the school because he know how good he was. He is goodlooking, handsome, many girls said the same thing as that. Many girls approached him, asked him to going out with them. Of course he always ignored them, but I'm really aware, I'm upset, I don't want they to take him from me. So I decide to confessed my love to him. _

_When lunch break, we always eat together at the rooftop, I'm always make o bentou for him, not only the two of us. There is Furuichi and Beel too, but I asked them to sit far from us. Furuichi already know that I like Oga, so he understands._

"_O-Oga, I had something to tell you…" I said with trembling voice because I'm really embarrassed. _

_My face really red, he knows it. He just took a look on me with worried face and asked "what? Why your face really red Kunieda? Are you has a cold?" _

"_n-no… um… I really want to tell you this… i…." I tried to said, but I cant. My foot is really trembling now, I cant move, I'm just bowed my head, because I don't want him to see my red face. _

"_i… what? Come on Kunieda, don't be like this.. just say what you must to say.." he said, still with worried face. _

"_em… you know.. we always together all of this full two months. And… " I become silent. I take my courage and I continued "I like you, I mean, I- I love you.. please going out with me.." I bowed my head. I'm really embarrassed. _

_He come closer at me, touching my chin, and makes me look at him in the eyes. He asked "are you sure?" _

"_y-yes.." I answered while I'm still look at his eyes. _

_He then smiled, yes, that smile that I wait for all this time. _

_He hugged me… _

_I never expect about this. _

"_me too.." he said with soft voice still with his positions who hugged me. I hugged him back, really tight, and crying in his chest, happy tears. _

At that time we've become a couple. All of people on the school know this. They always called us 'the Delinquent Pairing'. They called me as a Queen, and called Tatsumi as a King.

So all people know this, and all girls know this too, that Tatsumi is mine.

But now, I had realized what the reason behind this matter.. I know whats make Tatsumi changed, he begin like someone else beside me, and I know her. Yeah, there is only a woman who closed with him beside me. She is dangerous, she might take him from me, and I don't want it.

So I must searched a way to erase her from Tatsumi, I MUST!

* * *

**How's it? Um.. I think I make Aoi and Tatsumi a little OOC in this chapter?**

**I cant say anything, but give reviews please :D **

**Now lets move for the Next Chapter : Parting**


	8. Chapter 7 : Parting

**Summary : Tatsumi is now Aoi's Lover, but he never think about love before. Then came a new transferred Girl named Hilda from America and being his Tutor. What will happen then? Will Aoi got jealous with her? Or there will be something called 'LOVE' between Tatsumi and Hilda? Tatsugarde, slight TatsuAoi. #BadEnglish**

* * *

**Disclaimer : uh, you know who owned Beelzebub right?**

**A/N : sorry, my English are very bad, so if there is many errors, then forgive me. This is my second story, and I make it different with the real story. Im just focused on Tatsumi, Hilda, and Aoi. Others character will appear but not much. I hope you enjoyed this story. *hint : on this chapter there is a little fight between Aoi and Hilda, so check it out! :)**

**Its times to answering reviewers !**

**Frayner : thank you so much as always! Ohh, you already can predict about this chapter? Sugoi! :D hope you will be like this new chapter :)**

**Phantomkid : arigatou gonzaimasu! Keep read it, okay :))**

**Special thanks for RossoSchneider who had favorited and followed this story :)**

* * *

**Love Is True**

**Schoonie**

**Chapter 7**

**Parting**

/

"Tatsumi, here.." said Aoi while she give something to Tatsumi.

"a pendant?" thought Tatsumi. He really confused with something that he received from Aoi.

"that's a pendant, and I'm sure you already know it.. um.. its.. for.." said Aoi, she is tried to explain but she's really got embarrassed.

"um.. what?" asked Tatsumi.

"eto.. its for.. you know, we had dated 7 months now, and we don't have anything to proved that we are a lover, so I'll give you that pendant.. you can open it if you want.." answered Aoi with her bashful face.

Tatsumi just get dizzy when he heard about the pendant. He understand it, but he just doesn't want to understand it.

"what the fuck with this.. why Aoi suddenly gave me this pendant?" thought Tatsumi but then he opened the pendant and he sees "this is… our picture.." he said that still with his surprised face.

"yes.. that is the picture from 6 months ago. Did you remember that time..?" asked Aoi.

"_Tatsumi, come here.. hurry…" Aoi said it out loud. _

"_ha'I ha'i.." Tatsumi then ran to Aoi's direction, and then he continued his talking "I'm here now.. whats the matter Aoi?" _

"_say cheese…" asked Aoi. _

_Tatsumi a bit confused but he still doing what his lover said. _

'_cheeessseee…' _

_Klik! Tatsumi heard a sound from a camdig. _

"_lets see…. This is it…" said Aoi, not long she smiling and she asked Tatsumi to see the picture. _

"_what do you think about this picture Tatsumi?" asked Aoi with her cute expression. _

"_hm… I like it.. you're so cute.." said Tatsumi with red shapes on his cheeks._

_Aoi then smiled and see to her lover face while said "right!"_

"um.. yeah I remember. That's the first time we take photos together. I'll not forget it.." Tatsumi said with his smile on his face.

"right!" suddenly Aoi look at him and smiled at him, just like at that time when they takes pictures together.

"but that's before you change Aoi.." thought Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi.. hang it on your neck.. I mean wear it.." request Aoi with her red face.

"eh, why?" Tatsumi just become startled when hearing Aoi's request.

"because I wear it too.. now we have same item, same pendant, and same picture.." said Aoi while she show her pendant who looks like Tatsumi's pendant.

Tatsumi really get an uneasy feelings, he doesn't want Aoi to get mad so he wear it, the pendant.

"nice.." said Aoi. Then she left Tatsumi but only several steps from Tatsumi she stopped walking and said "I'll never let you go, Tatsumi.." she said it then continued her steps.

Tatsumi is really shock with what he has heard, he just cant believed that Aoi said it with herself. All of this time only people on the class who said something that Aoi never said before to him. And now, she really said it.

"is she aware that I like someone else beside her? How if she knows that I like Hilda more than her? This is not good.." said Tatsumi with really serious but worried expressions.

* * *

**In the rooftop **

"Thanks for coming, Hilda-san.." said Aoi with her wide smile.

"hm.. and is there something that you want to talked to me?" asked Hilda with her usual expression, stoic face.

"yeah, you know.. of course I'd something that I want to talked with you.." answered Aoi still with her wide smile.

"what?" asked Hilda.

"did you like _My Tatsumi_?" suddenly Aoi gives Hilda a startling question.

Hilda got startled, it success make her showed her shock face to Aoi, but she still tried to being calm and then asked "what do you mean, Kunieda? Like as what?"

"don't be stupid Hilda-san. You are smarter than me, so you must understand what I mean. Or, you want me to make it clear?" asked Aoi still with the wide smile on her face.

"I'm really not understands what you mean. In this world, word 'like' is referred to many meanings. So if you asked me if I like Oga or not, I must asked you back, _like as what_?" Hilda gave Aoi a smart answer.

Aoi stopped her expression, her face become so sadist. She then asked with her devilish smile "did you like _My Tatsumi _as someone that you _loved_?"

Hilda's eyes widened, she cant answered Aoi's question fast like before. Her brain is now loading Aoi's questions, is she liked Tatsumi as Aoi said or not. She even doesn't know what is 'loved'. She already heard about that word many times, and she really understand the meaning about that word. But she never felt that way, she never loved someone especially a _man_. The only people that she loves a lot is her mother, and its really normal. So she just cant answered Aoi's question because she doesn't now what she felt.

"so its true.. you liked him, did you?" Aoi tried to questioning her more.

Hilda then tried to make her head cool down and she answered "why do you think I'm loved him? He is just my student, and we always together because I'm her tutor. So there is no reason for me to liked him.."

"huh? There is one reason, you know.." said Aoi.

"…"

"that is because you always with him and he is your only friend, right? And he is the only man who closed to you. After your mom's accident, you never really had a friend isn't it? So its natural if you like Tatsumi because only Tatsumi who closed to you, and I always see you're so happy when being with him.. it just makes me feel a bit jealous.." said Aoi with her sadist expressions.

"how in the hell do you know about my mother's accidents?" asked Hilda with cold tone.

"ah.. I heard it from a woman who suddenly appeared in front of me and says about your past. Her name is Yolda" Aoi then walk to the other side to take two iron which is located not far from where they speak. She holds one, and the other one she give to Hilda.

Hilda just accept the iron, she's really being quiet after Aoi talked about Irish's accident.

"why don't we had a fight, Hilda-san? I hear you can some martial arts and you really good with sword, so I am. Lets decide this with fight, with delinquent's ways, and just pretend that this irons is swords" challenge Aoi with her serious expressions.

Hilda still being quiet, don't know what she thinks but she just stand when Aoi tried to moved her iron to Hilda.

But…

Pakkkk!

"Tatsumi!" Aoi startled when she sees someone who she loved in front of her. She punched him with her iron, there is blood in Tatsumi's cheek, she makes a wound in there, with her iron.

Meanwhile, Hilda become so surprised when she sees Tatsumi in front of her, he defended her from Aoi's iron punch. She cant say anything.

"Aoi!" yelled Tatsumi with loud voice. And because of that Aoi really so shocked about Tatsumi's behave.

"why are you doing this! It is not your problem if she likes me or not. She has her will, she can do whatever she wants. You don't have the right to forbid her from liking me. You don't—" Tatsumi's word cut off when Aoi said in a same tone as him.

"and YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO DEFEND HER!" yelled Aoi.

"I CAN DO EVERYTHING I WANT" said Tatsumi.

"AND I CAN DO ANYTHING I WANT! Its not your… problem.. Tatsumi.." said Aoi, then she let herself drop on the floor. She sat and covered her face with her hands. She continued "I just.. I just.. really like you so much.. so.. much… why you never understand that? I'm always there when you need me.. I'm always there when you depressed.. I know.. I'd a wrong thing.. but I just.. really… I just…" Aoi stopped because it seems she tried to hold her tears even everyone knows its futile.

The situation become so silent, Tatsumi cant do anything, now he sees someone, his lover, cried in front of him and he cant do anything to comfort her. Not long, Hilda run and leave the place, Tatsumi tried to catch her up, but he saw at Aoi who still on the floor. He decided to not catch Hilda and choose to go and sit in front of his lover.

"Aoi.. I'm sorry.." Tatsumi says sorry, and tried to wipe her tears, but Aoi not let him to do that. Tatsumi tried to hold Aoi's hands, but Aoi still not let him doing that.

"I just.. I already know that you liked her. I already know… that you become dislike me and being bored.. I understand that, but… why? Why do you do this to me? If you didn't love me from beginning, just say it when I confessed to you. If its that time, I'll not mad. But now.. it just so difficult for me to accept this.. I'm always told you right, that my love for you just become bigger everyday, even I know you're not like your oldself who really so caring about me.. I still loving you… I know you pity me.. because you know how is my feeling for you.. it really hurts… really… I cant stand this… I just, wanna die, and I think its good…" said Aoi with helpless voice.

"Dammit! what are you talking about? If you died then I'm the only one who felt guilty forever. So don't think like that.. and, Aoi.. I really don't want to hurt you anymore with this fuckin' things, so I will say this. I'm really like you, before, and that's why I become your lover, because I'm really like you. But these past three months, you really changed, and it makes me a little dislike you, but it doesn't meant that I didn't like you, I like you, really. I want to say this but I'm always thinks that this _'damn word'_ will make you hurts, so I never say it. But now, I'm wrong.. to keep this '_damn word'_ it just makes things worse. So… I will say this… let-" he stopped talking because Aoi started to say something.

lets.. break up.. Tatsumi.."

"..."

/

/

/

Tatsumi become startled, he never imagines that Aoi will say that words. Before, he planned to say it, but Aoi said it before him. He is in silent for several minutes. He sees Aoi's face full of tears, her very red shapes in her cheeks. He gulped, and then said "yes… its better that way, so I never hurting you again.."

Aoi stand up, and tidy her clothes, she then walked away and said "love… just make me crazy you know.. gomen nee, _Oga_.. to make you worried about my feeling.. and keep the pendant plus the albums, please take care of it, because that's the only memories of us.."

The smiling face that Aoi showed to Tatsumi, is the last smile that he will see on her, and he know this.

"everything is gonna be change from now on.."

* * *

**Okayyyyy… that's chapter 7. Fuhhh~ **

**Truthfully its not really difficult to make this chapter, because I experience it a lot. **

**It just make me crying, this chapter, because I remember some of my memories on my past :(**

**Pity Aoi-chan… she really hurts now, she lost her love. **

**But its meant we will move to TatsuGarde's moments.**

**So this is the Next Chapter : Its So hard To Tell! **


	9. Chapter 8 : Its So Hard To Tell!

**Summary : Tatsumi is now Aoi's Lover, but he never think about love before. Then came a new transferred Girl named Hilda from America and being his Tutor. What will happen then? Will Aoi got jealous with her? Or there will be something called 'LOVE' between Tatsumi and Hilda? Tatsugarde, slight TatsuAoi. #BadEnglish**

* * *

**Disclaimer : uh, you know who owned Beelzebub right?**

**A/N : sorry, my English are very bad, so if there is many errors, then forgive me. This is my second story, and I make it different with the real story. Im just focused on Tatsumi, Hilda, and Aoi. Others character will appear but not much. I hope you enjoyed this story. *just a normal chapter I think?**

**Its time to answered Reviewers :)**

**Frayner : yes, it's sad that Aoi break up with Tatsumi, but thanks for support this story :)**

**Phantomkid : yes I will! Yes I feel bad about Aoi, but, for progress the story I must doing that, make her break up with Tatsumi! But thanks for your support! :D**

**special thanks for nightwishdpp who has favorited and followed this story.. hountoni arigatou :)**

* * *

**Love Is True**

**Schoonie**

**Chapter 8**

**Its So Hard To Tell!**

"nah, so you already break up with Kunieda-san?" asked Furuichi while he look on Tatsumi.

"yeah.. as you see, I'm alone now.." answered Tatsumi with his usual expression.

"you're not alone now, because I'm here. So it meant you've become single? You said she changed, but I think there is nothing wrong with her.." Furuichi asking and sit on the bench beside Tatsumi.

"its because you're nobody for her. I realized it because I'm always with her, so I know her. And she changed from 3 months ago, did you remember that _accident_, bakaichi?" asked Tatsumi back with his bored expression.

"_Oga kun, I like you so much! Please going out with me! You're my hero, you had rescued me for several time.. I know I'm a bit rude because you are already with Kunieda-san, but, I'm always see you didn't go well with her.. and I can do whatever you want… so please…_"

"um.. of course I remembered. Because the girl who involved at that accident is so cute. I think _her _name is '_Rika_'" answer Furuichi while he touched his chin like he was thinking about something.

"_maybe_. I don't care at all about her name. after that Aoi changed a lot, at first I just think she is mad at me as usual, but finally I know she is really different. And because of that I've become dislike her. Its not like I didn't like her, I like her, but her oldself" answered Tatsumi.

"did you asked her why she is changed?" asked Furuichi.

"yes, I did. I asked her that the night after I break up with her. She just said..

'_I just want to befriends them and always introducing you to my new friends because I really want they to know that you're only mine. So they didn't have a gut to approaching you. I'm really tired for being jealous with you all of the time, so I do this, even I hate it a lot'_

and after that she never replied my messaged and always ignored my call. I think she become hate me?" said Tatsumi with his sincere smile.

"so what is your reason to break up with her? Is it because she's changed a lot? I'm sure that's not the only reason, right?" asked Furuichi then give Tatsumi a little smirk.

"yeah just like you've said, I have other reason for this" Tatsumi answered and replied Furuichi's smirk with his smirk.

"what? Is it because you like Hilda-san?" asked Furuichi while look on body textures of the girls who passed them with his creepy expressions.

"..…" Tatsumi only become silent for a while because he doesn't know what to answer.

"huh.. I had thought it. Did Kunieda-san know this?" asked Furuichi with sighed.

"yeah, I think.." Tatsumi give him a simple answer.

"and.. did Hilda-san know this?" asked Furuichi with his serious looks face.

"mm… I've tried so many times to message her and called her because I was worried after Aoi says about her mom's accident. But she never answering neither my call or my message" said Tatsumi then he look on the sky while beel sleep on his lap, but then he is continued "being with her is so much fun, even her behavior beyond demons, and she's so strict when teaching me, and you know, when she's got mad its make me chilled, but its fun, I wanna be with her, really. I tried to told her that, but I didn't had a chance.. that's why, maybe.. i.. yeah you know.. "

"yeah, i know it, even I can understand it because you cant say that you liked her.. but.." Furuichi's face become so blue and then said "wait.. you just break up with Kunieda-san three days ago and you already want to confess to Hilda-san? Are you crazy? You stupid trash, why don't you think about Kunieda-san's feelings if you do this?"

"oi, oi, Trash isn't stupid, because it doesn't have a brain. And would you stop that freakin' face already? Its disgusting! And Its not like you're thought, I'm not that stupid. Even I'm the best delinquent and the smartest in this world I still had a heart. So I still think about Aoi's feelings, so don't make up things as you like, creepichi!" said Tatsumi with an upset tone.

"oii.. I'm not that creep!" defend Furuichi, and then he mumbled "and who had said that you're the best delinquent and the smartest in the world? You idiot.."

"….."

"ittteeeeee, gomen, gomen.. please stop it o-o-oga.. uuffttt… eeekkkkkkkkk—" cried Furuichi because Tatsumi just choking his throat.

* * *

**On the way back to class **

"ah, Ohayo Kunieda-san.." greet Furuichi to Aoi when she pass them.

"eh.. yes.. ohayo, Furuichi, Beel, and Oga-kun.." answered Aoi with her wide smile and red cheeks and then she left the two man who still froze after hearing what Aoi said.

"o-oga? Why she called you with your surname?" asked Furuichi with his confused tone.

"who knows? Anyway I'm not his boyfriend anymore, so its normal if she called me that way, and maybe from today I must called her _Kunieda _like before I'm with her" answered Tatsumi with his gloomy face.

And suddenly they see a blonde woman in front of them, the blonde woman just take a look on them and said "Morning" and then leave them. (_a/n: Hilda said it with English_)

Class started, and then it is time for lunch break.

Hilda then look on behind her where Tatsumi was sit, and then she give Tatsumi several notebooks and said "here.. I make you recapitulations for next week exam. Today I won't give you a lesson because I have a little business. So just learn from this.."

"what? But why? And what business?" asked Tatsumi with his surprised face.

"you don't have to know.. moreover, you can use this chance for going out with Kunieda, after all not long ago I make you and her fight because of me, sorry to give a troublesome matter. So this just, you know.. say sorry for her from me.." Hilda answered with her sorrow full expressions.

"I don't fight with her, yeah maybe a little quarrel, but its already finished. And I don't need to going out with her anymore" said Tatsumi with his calm face and then he continued "so you don't need to say sorry."

"what? What do you mean that you don't need to going out with her anymore? Are you…" asked Hilda with her pale face.

"um.. I'm break up with her, three days ago.." said Tatsumi still with his careless tone.

"what? Its when…. YOU STUPID TRASH..!" yelled Hilda, and suddenly because her yelled everyone on the class stared at her and Tatsumi, lucky that Aoi is not there.

"why is everyone keep calling me stupid trash, I'm not that bad you know. And why you suddenly yelled at me?" asked Tatsumi with puzzled face.

"of course I am! You know, she is so kind, and maybe you will not have a girlfriend like her anymore. And beside, why you break up with her, I'm already know that you liked other girl, but.. she is maybe really sad because of this and will hate me for eternity because she thinks that you break up with her because of me.." said Hilda with her upset tone.

"but.. but I just do this because i… i… i…" Tatsumi tried to tell Hilda about his feelings but the word didn't come out. "why its so hard to tell her that I'm liked her? That time when she is asleep its so easy to say that.." thought Tatsumi.

"i.. what?" asked Hilda with disoriented face.

"just forget it.. its not important anyway. I break up with her because I don't want to hurt her anymore. And I already said that damn things when I'm in your home right.." answered Tatumi with his red cheeks because he remembered the moment when he confessed his feeling to Hilda although she is sleeping and when he kissed Hilda warmly in her forehead. Tatsumi then asked again "and then, whats your business today?"

"um.. I just wanna go to my mother's grave, in the garden.." answered Hilda with her warm smile.

"and we always going there right when you teach me a lesson? So, can I come with you?" said Tatsumi with his warm smile too.

"um.. yeah.." said Hilda with her red cheeks, she tried to cover her face with her bangs.

Far from them, in the class door there is Furuichi who see the whole Tatsumi-Hilda's moment.

"huh.. you really, you really something, you're so hard to be understanding, Oga.."

* * *

**And that's chapter 8.. **

**A bit bored I think? But… **

**Yaaahh just give reviews.. :D **

**Tnaks for all people who still read this fanfict XD arigatou gozaimashu :)**

**Next chapter : "Despair on The Happiness"**


	10. Chapter 9 : Despair On Happiness

**Summary : Tatsumi is now Aoi's Lover, but he never think about love before. Then came a new transferred Girl named Hilda from America and being his Tutor. What will happen then? Will Aoi got jealous with her? Or there will be something called 'LOVE' between Tatsumi and Hilda? Tatsugarde, slight TatsuAoi. #BadEnglish**

* * *

**Disclaimer : uh, you know who owned Beelzebub right?**

**A/N : sorry, my English are very bad, so if there is many errors, then forgive me. This is my second story, and I make it different with the real story. Im just focused on Tatsumi, Hilda, and Aoi. Others character will appear but not much. I hope you enjoyed this story. *I make it again.. romantics schenes :))**

**Its time to answered Reviewers :)**

**Frayner : ha'I :) thanks for always reviews this fict :) arigatou gozaimasu :)**

**Clhoe : yaaaa hahaa :D no prob.. I know you still reading :D but thanks for complimenting this story :) **

**Phantomkid : yaaah thank you! I'm update now! XD**

**Guest : yaah thank you! Its damn true my grammar is bad, I tried to fixed it, but.. its difficult anyway~ but arigatou for reviewing :)**

**Thanks for all people who always read this fict so far, and always reviews every chapters.. arigatouuu :)**

* * *

**Love Is True**

**Schoonie**

**Chapter 9**

**Despair on Happiness**

**TatsuGarde/OgaxHilda**

**Tatsumi's POV**

We finally in the garden, to visited Hilda's Mother's grave. I take a look on Hilda who still beside me, then I smiled.

Hilda then goes to near the grave, and looks praying, I followed her.

"hope you had a happiness in there.. Okaa-sama.." said Hilda with her smile. Its really warm, I can feel the warmness from her face, she is happy now, I'm relieved.

"so, now give me a lesson! I wanna proved that I'm not stupid on the exams. You will help me right?" I asked, with a little smirk on my face.

"okay-okay.." she said still with her smile. I wonder, what happen with her on this day? She keeps smiling. Hope she will be easy on today lesson.

But I'm wrong..

..

..

..

"oh Godness.. how much I kept telling you this? You…. Sewer rat! How could you'll be saved from exams if you still couldn't answer this question? Are you idiot?... I'm sorry you're 'baka' right.." she said with her disoriented face.

I made her loose her temper, and make her smiling face disappeared. I'm.. really idiot! I'd said it right? I'm such idiot! And now, because my idiocy, I couldn't see her smiling face, again..

"slow down Hilda.. you know, it just a little mistake.. don't worry, I'll fixed it!" I tried to slow her down even my body is really trembling because she had yelled me before. Its lucky she just yelled, usually, she always punch, or kick on me, and its really hurt though she is a woman, I cant underestimate her. And now I'm hoping for her to not use one of her martial arts, or its finished. I'll dead, for sure!

"you… really.." I see, she touch her forehead with her hands, it seems she is really disappointed with me.

"lets finished today lesson.. don't asked 'why' because the reason is you.." Hilda said still with her positions.

Not long Hilda just walked down from gazebo then go to a small lake not far from here. It just.. lets see.. maybe only 4 or 5 meters from where I am.

She looks like playing with some fish on that lake. And again, I see her smile.

I walked down from the gazebo, and tried to following her. I left Beel on the Gazebo because he still eats snacks and I don't want disturb him, beside, I want to make a moment only the two of us, me and Hilda.

I standing behind her, wait for her to look on me. Not a while, she is standing, it seems she still didn't recognize that I'm behind her. She rotating her body, and I hear "whats….!". she said with her surprised face, she steps back, but there is no ground behind her, its only a small lake. She fell, I catch her, I get her arm, I pulled her, but I stumbled.. we fell on the ground together.

"itteee.." I said when I was still closed my eyes. I felt my hand is linked with Hilda's hand. I tried to open my eyes, and I see…

Hilda is on top of me, with her red cheeks.

* * *

**Hilda's POV**

"I'm on his top!" I thought. Its really stupid to get fall together and finished on this position. This is really awkward positions. I couldn't move my body, I'm frozen..

I see him, his face. I never this closed to him, I see his black eyes, his nose, his cheeks, his lips.. wait, his lips? No, no.. I mustn't see on his lips!

His hands still hold my hands, really tight. I can feel his strength on his arms, is Oga this strong? I cant move my hands. This awkward position..

We've been silence in this position more than 5 minutes. We see on each other face, I see his face, he is absolutely sees my face. i can feel the warmness in my cheeks, my face. I'm truly in embarrassment.

I'm still frozen until he breaks the silent "Hilda…" he called my name in really soft voice. I never heard he says such things with this voice, and especially he called my name.. my heart is beat rapidly, I'm in Doki-Doki mode.. I don't wanna him to hearing my heart's sound, it just… it just…

When I'm still in confusion, suddenly he moved, I'm really startled, I tried to move too, but he still didn't let go off my hands. And I can see him in front of me, no.. on top of me….

On Top of me?! Why? I don't wanna this position. It doesn't meant I don't like this postion, but just.. eh? Am I said that I liked it? No, its really an impossible thing right?

"Hilda… em.." finally he is talking.

"Hilda.. em.. i.. you know…" he just said that, and after that he is become silent again. I don't know what I must do at this time, I really wanna to talk but my mouth didn't move at all. And again, I see his face, and now I can see, he is a little blushing, I'm just like look someone else, I never see him this nervous. I don't plan it, but its like….

"p-please stop that face.. its make me… pfftttt—" i said it then I'm chuckled.

He let go off my hands, and I tried to cover my mouth while I'm still chuckled. I see his face, now with a confuse expression. But not long his face become normal, and he smiled.

I've become silent, he hold my hands again, and now…

His face nearing my face..

He looks on me, with serious but warm face..

We closed our eyes..

All I can feel is his breath, it feels his face only left several cm from my face..

We… kissing each other..

He kissed me tenderly, really soft, I can taste honey from his lips..

We were in other dimension, only the two of us..

This is my first..

And I do it with him..

I think… I'm not regretted it..

If its him..

I'll gladly accept it..

If its only him…

..

..

..

..

..

Our lips finally parted.

I feel like there is a butterfly on my lips, I still can feel the warmness, the taste, honey's tastes..

After that he just smiled and then wake and we back home together, we never talk about that moment in the way back home, I don't know what he is feeling about me, but I'm…

I can't deny anything, for now, I'm always tried to tell myself to don't have any feelings for other people. I'm always forced myself to always in this cage, alone, alone.. in the darkness that I've made for myself. I'm always wanna feel be loved by someone, and loving someone. But I keep telling myself, I mustn't..

I was scared..

Scared that I just make him in trouble again and again..

Scared that I just crushed his happiness..

Scared that I just….

"_if you always being with him, you just keep give him trouble and trouble.. always trouble. Don't you remember, you're the cause of that accident, you make your own best friend get killed, and you make your own mother collapsed and died after the car hit her when she tried to protecting you. And now, you just make him 'break up' with his lovely girlfriend, just think about this damn think already. I just suggest you to keep yourself alone, so there will nobody get hurt, nobody get killed because of you.. you just… unlucky girl, who bring any cursed to other people who near you…"_

* * *

**Yayyyy! Its finished.. sorry for long updated! I'm so busy with my school :D**

**And for the next chapter, I think I will be a little late to update, because I must preparing for the next Term Exams, so I'll be a little busy.. **

**But please kept read this fict, reviews if you'd a time, and support me :)**

**Your supports is the one who tell me to make this story more and more :))**

**Sore jaa, Mata neee~ **

**Next Chapter : "Rain"**


	11. Chapter 10 : Rain

**Summary : Tatsumi is now Aoi's Lover, but he never think about love before. Then came a new transferred Girl named Hilda from America and being his Tutor. What will happen then? Will Aoi got jealous with her? Or there will be something called 'LOVE' between Tatsumi and Hilda? Tatsugarde, slight TatsuAoi. #BadEnglish**

* * *

**Disclaimer : uh, you know who owned Beelzebub right?**

**A/N : sorry, my English are very bad, so if there is many errors, then forgive me. This is my second story, and I make it different with the real story. Im just focused on Tatsumi, Hilda, and Aoi. Others character will appear but not much. I hope you enjoyed this story. *a boring chapter, maybe? -_-**

**Its time to answered Reviewers :)**

**Frayner : Thanks as always! :) yeah.. I hope soo… :D **

**Guest : Yaahh! Thank you for your support :) yeah, hope it will be :))**

**And special thanks for Sweetserenityforeternity, WWFIsaAttitudEra, and TheWorldAsWeSeeIt who has favorited and followed this story.. arigatou :))**

* * *

**Love Is True **

**Schoonie**

**Chapter 10**

**Rain **

**TatsuGarde/OgaXHilda**

**.**

_-Heart, Beats, Fast-_

_-Colors, and Promises- _

_-How to Be Brave?-_

_-How Can I Love when I'm Afraid, To Fall?-_

_-But Watching You Stand, Alone-_

_-All of My Doubt, Suddenly Goes Away… Somehow…-_

_-One Step Closer…-_

**Hilda's POV **

"Please! Wait Hilda! please… wait… ! Just stop running already! Hilda… ugh!" I hear him, I tried to looked back, I see him on the ground, I really want to walked over to him, but.. I still kept running like a bitch. I don't know why my feet really do whatever it wants. Even I keep say to stop, I still keep running. Why? Why am I this chicken? I'm really idiot! Really! Such idiot!

I know, now I'm really far-far away from him. I stop running, to have some breath. I'm really tired, I tried to looked back, but I'm already know, I couldn't see him. He is running with all he had, until he fell, and I pretend like I don't care. How stupid I am. If I tried to come back, maybe he is not there anymore.

I had losing some powers to stand, because I'm crying a lot. Crying in silence so people will not heard me. I sat, looked up at the tearie (tearie its mean like tears ^^) skies, hoping he would do the same, even I know its impossible. Covering my face especially my eyes with my bangs. I'm already crying when I'm still running, left him alone, in the rain. I… even I know I liked him so much, even I know I loved him so much.. even I know I needed him so much.. even I know… all of that things, I still couldn't be with him, because of this freaky dreams, because of this freaky memories.

I'm always to take steps back, when he steps closer to me.. what happened to me? For tons of time I tried to forget all of the things that makes me feel bad about myself, about my curse, about me.. but I still come back again, and again..

"_You'll Just hurts him more than before.."_

Please stop!

"_You'll just make him suffered more than this.." _

Really, please stop it!

"_see, You're the Bad Girl who never thinks about others.." _

Noo! Please stop.. I don't wanna hear that!

"_why? Is it because you now realized how bad is you?" _

NO! its not like that!

"_don't be Lied! Every people who near you always got trouble, right? And you know that!" _

NO! NO! NO! NO!

"_its better if you're not with him. You don't have the right to love someone, because you always cursed them, like your bestfriend, and your beloved mommy.." _

NOOOOOOOO!

I losing some breath.. I sighed..

I'm always feel that way, when I get frustrated, I'm always hear someone tells me that kind of things, make me feel want to scream.

I'm crying… like flood… I can't take it anymore… I really wanna be with Oga, I really want to embraced him right now, tell him the truth… the truth that I can't live without him… someone… please help me…

"Blonde… Big Busty girl.. Hilda!" there is boy's voice behind my back. I turning my head and look over at him.

"Hilda, why are you here? And.. what the hell was going on?" said that boy. He come closer to me, give his hand, I hold his hand, and get up.

I can't take it anymore, even I know he is not Oga, but.. I want to hugged him.. tell him everything that annoyed me.. only him who knows all about me, about my past, and about my devil side who always says to keep the distance between me and Oga.

He pulled my hand, make my head now in his chest, he put his arms around me, throw away his umbrella, he hugged me really tight. And said "is it _that thing_ again? Don't worry, I'm here. I know you're not expected me, but.. maybe I can comfort you.. tell me everything, and I will hear you.. of course I will help release you from this cage.."

I just let my tears, come down to his clothes. I said "Thank you.. Izou…"

* * *

_-Time, Stand, Still-_

_-Beauty in all she is-_

_-I will be Brave-_

_-I will not let Anything take away…-_

_-Whats Standing in Front of me-_

_-Every Breath, Every Hours has come to this-_

_-One Step closer…-_

"Please! Wait Hilda! please… wait… ! Just stop running already! Hilda… ugh!" Oga stumbled and fell to the ground. He tried to look up at Hilda, but Hilda just running fast, disappeared in the middle of rain, in the middle of tears that falling down from the skies.

Tatsumi tried to get up, and then sit on the ground, looking at the tearie skies, with his bangs covered his eyes, tears began to flowing from his eyes, he doesn't care anymore if people who pass him will see him cry.

"why it must be like this.. God…" he whispered silently, "we are good at the first, I even kiss her before. But why… its so hard to get her back, when it comes to this.."

Tatsumi still with his position, but we can still see the tears that running from his eyes, to his cheeks, and ended on his chin. Until someone came, and said "ara.. Oga..-kun..?"

Tatsumi then turning his head, and sees someone, now in front of him. He knows her, he really knows her.

"ehh.. why… what are doing here?... ehh.. wait.. lets see.. you're.. crying?" asked the girl with her surprised face.

Tatsumi just become silent, he doesn't know what he must doing right now, his brain can't take a complicated things anymore, and just forcing him to says "I know I Love her, I know She Loves me. I know she is really lonely, she knows that I really need her. I know, we never ever be together.. I really wanna say sorry, even I don't know why I'm apologize for. I… I—" the boy stop talking when the girl just touch his cheeks, came closer, and said "I know who you are, and this is really not you. I even know, you're serious about her. Although I'm ever going out with you, for several months, I never see you this frustrated. So, why don't you stop crying in this place, and come with me to drink some coffee while you tell me all this matters.." the Girl just release her hands from Tatsumi's cheeks, and step back.

"and see.. you make me soaked like this…" said the girl with her smiling face.

Tatsumi then looked on the ground, not long he stand up and then said "Thank you Kunieda.."

* * *

**Hello hello hello! Osashiburi da na… :)) long time no see you all! I missed you all! **

**I'm already finished the term exams a while ago, but I don't have any mood to post this new chapter because I'm so down after I lost my precious smartphone. It's a terrible moment, I lost it when I was going to my campus, and the 'thief' just take my precious one without me knowing about it! Its soooo a bad memories, even that's the second time I lost it, I still have a trauma.. **

**And about this chapter, I take a song from Christina Perri – A Thousand years. Why I choose that song? Hm.. because I like that song a lot.. hahaa :D but I think the song match up with the stories on this chapter? And what do you think? maybe you all just asking.. "why is this chapter isn't related with the previous one..?" **

**Actually, I make this chapter too long so I make it become 2 chapters, and accidentally for this chapter would be shorter than before. And you'll know the flashback about this chapter on the next chapter.. I want make this chapter a mystery, so do you like, hate, or love it? Tell me the truth :D **

**Thanks for all who have read this long, and sorry for my bad English.. :( **

**Please leave a review if you want :)**

**And this is for the Next Chapter : "Truth" **


End file.
